


Dear Eret,

by Toyoko



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anyways, Gen, no beta we get lost like the axe of peace, this was for a school assignment, tommy might’ve been mentioned but I don’t remember, wilbur is mentioned a few times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toyoko/pseuds/Toyoko
Summary: Fundy writes Eret a letter (during the pogtopia war)
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Eret
Kudos: 27





	Dear Eret,

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for a school assignment so don’t expect it to be good. the teacher asked for 8-10 paragraphs but being the dumbass I am got carried away and wrote more :’)

Dear Eret, 

It’s been awhile since we’ve last seen each other, the last time you saw me I had a torch in hand as the remains of the flag burned brightly in the background. Don’t you remember the way Niki cried out, all her hard work just for me to set it ablaze? I want to feel bad, I really do. But how else was I supposed to make a statement against the people of L’manburg? Especially my father, I know you two aren’t on great terms. I guess that's why I'm writing to you then. 

A king and a traitor to L’manburg that is all the people have seen you as, that’s all I have ever seen you as. Till now that is, I’ve been reduced to a traitorous son by the country that raised me. Eret, do you remember the control room? You have to, it was the day they deemed you a traitor. Our country was under attack and we trusted you as you led us to our impending doom. Though your betrayal is not what I wanted to completely focus on, I wanted your advice. 

You’ve been deemed a traitor for a while now and I want to know how you’ve dealt with it. I want to know if the guilt of betraying a country you once called home plagues your thoughts as they do mine. When I close my eyes at night all I can think about is my sister's cries and my father’s singing. Did you hear him sing, Eret? Wilbur was always talented, he came up with the anthem himself after all. I miss him, even if he didn’t treat me the greatest. Did he treat you like he did me, or was it because I was his son he treated me this way? 

This letter has been going on long enough I suppose, sorry for rambling I just got caught up in pouring my feelings out to a person who might not even care about me anymore. You don’t have to write back but thanks for reading this far if you have. If you do write back however, please explain to me how you were able to move on, I no longer want my burdens to hurt me more than they already have. 

Sincerely, Fundy

**Author's Note:**

> I should also mention the prompt was for person a to ask person b for advice 👍


End file.
